Vampyre
by The Great and Powerful Oz
Summary: One-Shot: Did you ever stop to think if Vampyres were real? How did they come to be? All answers revealed in this one shot. Don't forget to Read and Review. Peace!


A/N: Thank you for reviewing. You know who you are. I'm so happy that someone is reading my stories, so if you're reading this, please R&R after the end of the chapter. Thank you and enjoy!

Introduction Part One:The Legend of the Vampire

Vampyre...

There was only one then. God, the first and only, in the years that came before his son, Christ Jesus. He was the most powerful being in the Universe, even when there wasn't a Universe to speak of. He had his first creations: Angels.

They were perfect creatures, made only to sing and worship God. They were made to live for him, but there was one that decided he'd live for himself.

His name was Lucifer and he was the First Creation. He was perfect...until he wondered what would happen if he were God. He decided that he could learn to like it, be happy that he was God and love the ruling of the Angels, his brethren. Lucifer hated his Creator. He hated tha he was lower than him, that he was the one doing his bidding when the one they called God should have been doing the work.

Lucifer planned the uprising from the very beginning. He wanted nothing to take him away from what he felt was his rightful throne. When he gathered his forces of angels, he attacked God and lost.

The rebellion was sent down, thrown out. They fell to the Pit of Darkness and were damned to remain there.

God had lost one third of his forces to Lucifer, now his greatest enemy that was trying to get back into heaven with all his might. God decided he needed something...but what?

He created Earth. He created humans, the first: Adam and Eve. When he saw them, he thought them the most wonderful of all his creations and held them on a pedestal higher than that of all his others. He even gave them Paradise and decided to give them all they could want. He just gave them one restriction: Don't Eat of the Forbidden Fruit. He told them this meant that they couldn't taste of one another, and they nodded, walked off and tried to obey God's word.

Lucifer had been watching from the very beginning. He decided he liked what he saw when he saw the woman: Eve. He took his human form and walked among the garden, searching for her, calling her name.

Eve answered and Lucifer convinced her to come with him.

" Eve, come to me," Lucifer commanded. Helpless, Eve followed the mysterious man, stricken in his piercing eyes that roamed freely over her body. She sighed when his cold touch washed over her and she shivered with immense pleasure when his fingers trailed over her body like silk. She didn't speak when he drew her down to the cold, dew-slick grass and covered her body with his hands. He cupped her breasts and kissed her when she started to cry for her husband, Adam.

"Shh," he whispered. She quieted instantly and moaned when her body bucked in pleasure from the stare of his eyes. "I have chosen you for my mate, darling Eve, and you will bear me children." Eve nodded and lay back, completely under his spell, and moaned when he slid into her, silky and smooth.

Later that year, Eve gave birth to twin boys, Cain and Abel. She was so overjoyed that she didn't see the defect that had spread to Cain, but not Abel: twin canine fangs that pierced his gums as he grew older. Cain grew up a perceptive child, almost inhumanly so. Eve commonly went with her new lover, leaving her husband and children, and soon, she had ten children by Lucifer and none by Adam. Only three of them had the defect. These three were the first Vampires: Cain, Daniel, and Michael.

One day, when Lucifer came to Eve and made love to her, they fell into a sleep in the sunflower meadow at the east point of the Garden. Adam happened upon them and was enraged to find his wife bearing the mark of a whore, a harlot. He stormed to God and demanded that he release Eve into the Wilderness. God obliged, but with one hitch: he demanded that Adam go with Eve to keep her safe and their family together. God was ashamed that Adam had no compassion, so he sent the entire clan into the Wild to fend for themselves.

Many years later, when the twins, Cain and Abel, were in the fields, Cain was overcome with bloodlust. The only person in the field with him was Abel, so Cain fell upon his brother, attacking him. He drained his body dry and left the remains as an offering to his father, Lucifer. God sent Cain into the world with the Mark on his forehead and told him to sin no more. Soon, God banished all of Eve's children by Lucifer, and warned Adam to watch her.

With the bastard humans roaming, they had the natural urge to breed, so they bred within themselves. Soon, the blood of the one who would become Satan, was spread so thin that there was none left for the species to dwell on. The hybrid species, later known as Vampires, turned to blood to make themselves.

Lucifer had been watching his children mate and create new hybrid offspring and he couldn't be happier. But he was faced with a new problem. They were dying out of inbreeding and their rare blood was thinning. He was forced to come up with a new solution.

Lucifer visited his daughter, Ruth, and her cousin and husband, Dhamienh, one night when they were hunting for fresh blood. He entered their tent with an air of evil that swamped around him like a cloak. They bowed immediately when they saw their Evil Father and touched their foreheads to the ground.

"My children, I know what ails you," Lucifer started. His daughter gasped and looked up for he was in her head. He was speaking with her and she was immensly surprised. She had only started to learn to use her mind powers all Lucifer's children inherited and she was impressed he used them with such ease.

"Daughter, you must bear an heir with the great knowledge I plan to bestow on your people and my children," Lucifer commanded. She nodded and began getting undressed. Dhamienh retreated from his tent, knowing his wife would soon carry the seed to aide their people.

Over three decades passed and the children of Lucifer were as young and evil as ever. They didn't visit their mother anymore or their stepfather, but turned to the child of Ruth and Lucifer, a little girl named Anahimarek. She was the most beautiful girl in the world with long hair of white and black onyx eyes that shone with evil secrets. She grew up to be the most powerful of the Vampires and she shared the secret to their survival. Change humans with taking their blood.

Anahimarek still lives and she dwells in the Old Coven in The Black Forest, Germany. She has her lover, her father Dhamienh, and she has her fledglings, her familiars, and her servants. She is the Third, the daughter that saved them all.

TBC- Next Chapter: The Legend of the Witches


End file.
